Bloody Mary
by snheetah
Summary: Gigi has a sleepover and she has invited Alex and Harper. She challenges Harper if she could face saying Bloody Mary three times in the mirror. Folklore/Urban Legend.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place**

**Another urban legend story, more like fokelore actually. Ya'll know how this one works.**

* * *

><p>Harper was walking down the hallway. She looked across the hall and saw her best friend, Alex Russo, standing by her locker. She walked over as she cutched the stacks of books in her arms. "Hey Alex," she greeted her friend.<p>

"Hey Harper," Alex said, not looking up from the art magazine that she was looking through.

Harper looked at Alex and then at the magazine. "You know," she began to say slowly, "usually, when a friend says 'hi' to you, you have to look at them in the eyes."

"Hm?" Alex asked as she looked up at Harper this time. "Sorry Harper," she threw the magazine in her locker, "I had a huge test today that I didn't study for and I'm a hundred percent sure that I didn't pass it."

"That's what happens when you don't study," Harper said. She had the same test with Alex in History. Harper had studied extremely hard for the test, while Alex had decided to just watch some television. Harper has been staying with the Russo family for a couple of months now, since her parents had deicded to go on show biz together.

"Oh no," Alex moaned as she looked ahead of her. Harper turned her head and looked. It was Gigi and her evil little followers. The queen bee was handing out invitaions to the people that she considered to be "cool" and "her friends."

Gigi didn't believe in having friends like the ones she had. They were her little followers and she loved to control them. She looked to her left and saw Alex and Harper there. She approched the two friends. "Hey Harper, Alex," she greeted them as nicely as possible, "how are you two girls doing?"

Alex glared a little as Harper looked on with confusion. "Fine," Alex answered, "how is your face doing?" To her surprise Gigi and her two followers began to laugh. Alex rolled her eyes when they did that. This was just like the time the three of them were handing out invitaions for Gigi's tea party.

"I'm glad to say my face is treating me well," Gigi answered as she showed no sign of revenge. "I'm just handing out some inviations for my sleepover tomorrow night." She handed the pink envelopes to Alex and Harper. Both of them took the envelopes in their hands.

"You're having a sleepover?" Harper asked her.

"Mm-hmm," Gigi nodded, "and you two are going to make my slumber sleepover party extra special."

"Wait, wait whoa," Alex said as she walked in front of Harper, "why do you want us to come?" she wanted to make sure that something wasn't up with them.

"Well," Gigi began as her voice changed from girly to being a little sincere, "I know that the three of us have gotten to a bad start these past few years," she said, "I just wanted the three of us to get to know each other and all."

"Yeah," her goons nodded at Harper and Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes. She didn't believe a thing at what Gigi was saying. Everything that Gigi said was just a piece of crap that ruined your whole life after. She looked over at Harper who was in deep thought.

Harper on the other hand was a forgive and forget person. Sure she had a tough time with Gigi also but a person could change their heart. Then again, she did want to go to Gigi's slumber party. She wanted to fit in with the rest of the girls. "I'm coming," Harper answered.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Great," Gigi smiled at her, "see you tomorrow night," Gigi waved at her and the three of them walked away.

Alex was beyond shocked. "Harper are you serious?" she asked her friend, "what is this turns out into the tea party event?"

Harper remembered that day. She was almost crowned as a "Loser" at that tea party but thank goodness Alex was there to save her. "I know but I really want to go," she said.

"Fine," Alex said, "then I'm going with you." She wasn't going to let Gigi make fun of her best friend.

Harper smiled at Alex and the two friends hugged. Harper couldn't wait for the sleepover, whilst Alex was ready to attack.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

><p>Harper and Alex returned home from school. Alex threw down her bag on the couch and collapsed on the couch. She snatched the remote from the table and turned on the television. Great, the channel that it was staying on turned out to be an important news.<p>

"Alex aren't you going to do your homework?" Harper asked her. She was sitting on the counter of the kitchen, finishing up her math homework.

"No, I got you to do that," Alex told her.

"I'm not going to do your homework for you," Harper told her as nicely as possible.

"Fine I have Justin then," Alex said, not taking her eyes off of the news. She thought the news was going to be boring, but it actually turned out to be pretty interesting.

The news about a girl that had died in the bathroom. People didn't know how she got killed but there was scratch mark around her neck and a punctured wound on her throat. Alex didn't understand why, but things like this fascinated her. She wasn't a violent person or gothic but the topic with about violence and death kind of interested her. Maybe it was because she wasn't born into a violent family and she never had an experience with it.

"Authorities don't know how this girl died in the bathroom, with the door and window locked," the reporter said on the news.

"Oh my God," Harper said as she looked at the television, "that poor girl."

"That's weird," Alex commented, "how could someone die in the bathroon with the door and the window closed? It's impossible for aybody to get inside."

"We have found that the girl had three candles that were lit on the bathroom sink and that the blinds and lights were closed," the reporter continued to say.

"Wait, wait," Alex said to the television as if the news reporter listened to her, "doors locked, window locked, three lit candles, dark bathroom, and a girl winds up dead? Weird."

"What if it was a serial killerr wizard?" Harper thought out loud. "Maybe he had killed her."

"Harper," Alex said as she turned around and looked at her friend, "wizards don't kill mortals unless they have a reason to. They are always stopped before they go out committing crimes," she said as she turned her attention back to the news.

"We have also found a picture that was taken by the camera," the news reporter said as a colored but blurry photo appeared. "We don't know what it means but it was taken by the girl when she took a picture of the mirror."

In the picture there was a black figure that looked like a head, neck, and torso of a woman. Alex couldn't stop staring at the picture, neither could Harper. "Please change the channel Alex," Harper pleaded to her.

The picture changed and it went back to the news reporter. "Now its on to Ton with the weather channel. Tom?" the reporter said as she turned her chair to look at the weather man.

Alex shut off the television and looked at Harper. "That was creepy."

Harper nodded at her. She couldn't believe that a girl would get killed in the bathroom and then a black figure would appear in the mirror. She waned to shake the thought away from her. She tried to think about Gigi's sleepover party. She was going to try and have some fun. Yeah she was. Her and Alex. She got up from the chair and went to Alex's room.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked her.

"I'm going to get ready for the party," Harper said as she walked upstairs.

"The sleepover isn't till tomorrow," Alex reminded her.

"I know but I want to be ready in advance," Harper answered as she commenced walking upstairs. Alex sighed as she got from the couch and went after Harper. She was going to help Harper pack some normal clothes so she wouldn't make a fool out of herself at Gigi's party.

Once the girls arrived upstairs, Harper began looking through some of her pajamas. The pajamas that she had contained the footsies. Alex disapproved at that. She slowly shook her head when she saw the pajamas.

"I'm taking this one," Harper said as she showed a pajama to Alex. Alex looked at it and shook her head. "What's wrong with it?"

"Harper, your feet are in the pajamas," she said as she picked up the foot part of the pajama and showed it to her.

"I don't care Alex I'm comfortable in these," she said as she took out a bag and stuffed them in there. "Aren't you going to get ready?" she asked as she zipped her bag and turned around to look at Alex.

"No I will," Alex said.

"I cannot wait it's going to be so much fun," Harper excitedly said.

"Yep," Alex said as she looked at Harper stuffing her bag with her favorite teddy bear.

Sometimes she thought that Harper should grow up and act her age. She coulnd't say that to her becasue that would be very mean. Sometimes the clothes Harper wore were out of this world becasue they were designed by her. To Alex they looked like a piece of art. Art that should not be worn by somebody but should be admired by others.

She also wondered what Gigi's prank would be this time. The definition of 'fun' for Gigi was more like 'let's make fun of somebody by pretending to be their friend.' That's what 'fun' meant to Gigi.

There was going to be some fun indeed. Fun soaked in blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

><p>Alex was slowly packing her bag the next day. It was Saturday and six in the afternoon. Gigi's sleepover was supposed to start at eight but she had called and said that it was at six thrity. Harper had been too excited about the sleepover. Alex's feeling was indifferent. She just wanted to make sure that Gigi wasn't going to make fun of Harper again.<p>

"Okay Harper lets go," Alex said as she threw her bag over her shoulder. She just wanted to get this sleepover thing over with. Aelx wasn't that ecstatic about it. They got out of the house.

The two girls got inside Harper's car. Alex was glad that one of them had a car. That way, they can go where they wanted to without bothering the parents.

Harper stopped at stop light and put her back against the seat. She let out a happy sigh. "This is going to be so much fun.

"Harper," Alex began a little bothered, "you're thinking too much about this. Its Gigi that we're dealing with. Do you remember the tea party. She always has something planned."

"I just wish you would stop reminding me about it," Harper said as she clutched on the wheel and waited for the green light to pop up.

"I'm just saying," Alex said, defeated.

"But Gigi is the Queen Bee of the school. Queen Bees have great sleepovers," Harper said as if she was on expert on Queen Bees.

The rest of the ride was silent. Harper made a turn and parked the car next to the driveway. There were a lot of cars there so it was definently Gigi's house. Harper and Alex grabbed their bags and appraoched the house.

Harper knocked on the door. The door opened as Gigi peeked out. She threw the door wide open and she looked at them with a smile on her face. "Harper, Alex hey," she greeted them. "You made it."

Harper smiled as she walked in and Alex gave Gigi a fake smile. She didn't want to mean but yet she didn't want to start being nice to Gigi. Gigi shut the door behind them. She walked over to Harper and Alex and took their sleeping bags and laid them in the living room carpet with the others.

Alex eyed Gigi carefully. She knew that Gigi hated them and that she was going to do something to embarrass them one way or the other. For now, Gigi had done nothing to their sleeping bags. Alex turned her head and saw that Harper was talking with a group of friends. Alex walked in so she could engage in some conversation.

To Alex, time seemed to go by fast, it was already eleven thirty. They had been staying at Gigi's for over three hours. They came in a little late because Alex had to clean her room with no magic allowed. She had been lazy at doing so, but her parents told her that if she didn't clean her room, she could not go to the sleepover. She had tried to remember where her things were put. It had taken her a while but she had managed with some help from Harper.

"Hey everybody," Gigi suddenly announced, "popcorn is ready," she said as she held out a blue bowl full of popcorn, "and its time to play truth or dare."

The teen girls cheered as they quickly got into a cricle and waited for Gigi to start. Gigi got between two girls and clutched on her pillow. She looked around the room to see which girl to choose. "Alex," she said as she turned her head and looked at her "frenemy" "truth or dare."

_Shoot_ Alex thought as she mentally rolled her eyes and shook her head, "truth," she finally said.

"Okay," Gigi said as she thought of a question, "is it ture that you like, love Dean?"

Alex thought she died right in front of them. Why did she pick truth when she could have just picked dare? Maybe the truth was better than doing an action. "No," she said as she shook her head at them. That was the truth. She didn't like Dean anymore, she loved Mason.

"Oh what happened?" a girl asked her.

"I love someone else," Alex answered, she felt her cheeks getting hot.

"Who?" one of Gigi's followers asked.

"He doesn't go to our school."

"Is he cute?" another girl asked.

"Very."

"What's his name?" Gigi asked.

"Tyler," Alex lied. "Okay now its someone else's turn," she quickly said to avoid anymore questions. "Okay Gigi, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Gigi bravely answered.

"Okay," Alex said, "I dare you to lick your foot."

"Lick my what?" Gigi asked with a look of disgust on her face.

"Lick your foot," Alex said with a bit of revenge in her voice, "come on you've been dared."

Gigi looked at her two followers. "You put the rules down Gigi, if a person dares you, you have to do it," one of them reminded her.

Gigi shook her head as she looked down at her foot. She took the foot in her hands and bought it up her face. She stuck out her tongue and licked her foot. "There I did it," she said as she looked at Alex. "Now its my turn. Harper, truth or dare?"

Harper thought about it. If she chose truth she might get as red as Alex, if she chose dare she would have to do something embarrassing as Gigi. Well, it was better then getting red in the face. "Dare," she answered.

"Okay," Gigi said, "I dare to stay in the dark bathroom, with the door closed, with three lit candles and to say Bloody Mary three times."

Harper just sat there.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

><p>Harper tried her best to comprehend what Gigi wanted her to do. She had heard about the legend but she wasn't sure if she could do it. She looked at Alex for some support.<p>

Alex looked at her and shook her head while mouthing the word 'no.'

"Here are the matches and candles," Gigi said as she shoved three red candles and light matches to Harper, "now go to the bathroom."

Harper looked at Alex again. "You have to do it Harper. You've been dared," one of Gigi'ss followers said.

"Yeah," the other one said, "if you don't want to get kicked out."

Harper looked at the hallway that lead to the bathroom. She felt a soft push from Gigi. Harper began to walk slowly to the open bathroom door. She had no other choice. She wanted to stay at the sleepover with Alex. When she arrived at the bathroom, she turned the light on. She gave one last look at the girls. She saw Gigi and the rest of them, excluding Alex, urging her to do it.

Harper shut the door and locked it. She closed the windows and shut the light. She set the red candles on the bathroom sink. Hands shaking, she lit the candles one by one. She noticed that the darkness around the bathroom and the light from the candles gave an eerie feeling.

She started at her relfection in the mirror. Part of her face was dark while the other was light. She took a deep breath. She was dared. She had to do it. She wanted to stay. If Alex had the guts to somewhat truthfully say about Mason then she should have the guts to say Bloody Mary three times.

Taking one last breath andd looking at herself in the mirror and filled with confidence she said, "Bloody Mary."

The first try wasn't so bad. Two more times to say it. "Bloody Mary." The second times came out in a weird voice. She had one more try to summon her. She thought she could do it. "B-Bloody M-Mary," she stuttered.

Nothing happened. Harper was still alive and there was nothing in the mirror or behind her.

Suddenly a candle blew itself out. Harper looked down and saw some smoke coming out of the candle. She had shut the window. Then the other candle blew itself out. The light from the last candle was standing still. Harper looked up at the mirror. She let out a scream.

In the mirror, a woman's face was formed. She had curly blond hair from the thirties. She had porceline skin and ruby lips. She gaved Harper a malicious smile and showed her fangs to Harper. Only, Harper screamed more and more!

The scream caused Bloody Mary to let out a malicious snarl. She lashed out of the mirror. Using her long fingernails she clawed Harper face. On instinct, Harper threw her hands in front of her face to avoidd any more calwing. She felt Bloody Mary grabbing her head and pulling her into the mirror.

On the mirror, there was a trail of blood drippig down the clean sink. The last candle was blown out by the breath of Bloody Mary.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

><p>After hearing Harper scream like she was being murdered, Alex made a dash to the bathroom door. "Harper!" she screamed as she turned on the door knob only to find that it was locked. "Harper!" she pounded on the door with her fists.<p>

Gigi and the rest of the girls slowly walked over to the Alex. She was wildely slamming on the door, almost breaking the expensive wood that her parents got. Alex gave one big kick to the door. It didn't work but there was a small chip. She aimed for it again.

"Stop!" Gigi yelled as she grabbed Alex's arm. "That door was expensive!"

"I don't care Gigi!" Alex screamed in her face. She shook Gigi off of her and gave the door one last kick and it flew open. Alex jumped inside and harper was no where in sight. Something caught her eyes.

"Oh my God!" one of Gigi's followers screamed.

Alex turned around and looked. She had a looked of horror on her face. What she saw was a streaked of dried blood on the mirror. She almost vomited. She didn't want to believe Harper being dead. _She's not dead _Alex assured herself _yet. _She was going after Harper even though it meant getting herself killed.

She looked at the match and the candles. She pushed Gigi and the rest of them out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She lit up the candles one by one. She shut the bathroom light off. Taking a deep breath she said to her her reflection, "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary." Nothing. Alex waited. Nothing.

She rolled her eyes and snapped at the mirror. "Just come out and suck me in the mirror already!" But the angry spirit was nowhere to the seen. "You know what Bloody Mary? I killed your children! Suck me in already!" Alex yelled in determination.

Suddenly, all three candles went out. There was silence in the bathroom. "Come out!" Alex screamed in the mirror. Instead of looking at her reflection, she saw a twisted face staring at her. The blond hair was messy, the tears that were dripping down her face was red, and you could easily see her fangs.

Bloody Mary lashed her arms out the mirror and garbbed Alex around the back of her neck. Alex took a hold of Bloody Mary's hands. She knew that the ghost was going to decapitate her.

After struggling back and forth with one another, Alex pushed her feet off of the floor and leaped into the mirror. There was no blood left in her path. She was going to see some blood real soon. Would the two best friends live to see the light of day or would their bodies disappear forever?


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or the movie/story 'Alice in Wonderland.'**

* * *

><p>Harper felt like a feather. Her body was slowly moving back and forth in the air as if she was in water. She landed with a sharp thud on the ground. Harper gasped and she shot up from the ground. There was a sharp sting on her chest. She looked down at her chest and saw a deep slash mark.<p>

She didn't know how she got the cut. There was an errie noise heard from far away. Harper looked up at the dark atmosphere. She couldn't see anything. She slowly got up from the ground and looked at her surroundings. There were trees surrounding her and thorn-like stalks shooting up from the ground. She saw a lake yonder and ran to it. She was sweating and she felt some type of pain at the side of her head.

As she got to the lake, she saw that her right temple had some fresh blood dripping out of it. She also had a split lip. She cupped her hands in the water and threw it on her face. She washed off the remaining blood.

However, a drop of Harper's blood fell into the lake. When that small drop fell, the whole lake went from blur to red then to blue again. Harper looked at the lake as if something was going to pop out of it. Regular lakes were not supposed to do such a thing.

A small bird flew down to the lake. As it bought it beak down for a small sip of water, a bloodied hand shot out and grabbed it by the head and plunged it in the water. A small splash was heard. Harper jumped back from the lake. Regular lakes were not supposed to do _that _either. She turned around and ran away before something else happened to her.

Harper had to find a way to get back home. How she was going to do it, she didn't know.

* * *

><p>When Alex was pulled into the mirror, she felt like she was Alice in Wonderland. She ruffled her nose and let out a small 'ew.' Instead of floating furnitures there were dismembered arms, legs, hands, and fingers from people who encountered Bloody Mary.<p>

"Ahh!" Alex screamed as a bloody eye flew right past her. She had never seen such things in her life before. Excpet the Helpful Hand that Justin had invented. Alex felt like she was falling now.

Her body fell inside a cold lake. She was plunged underwater and tried to swim herself out of it. However, she sunk beneath the water. Her arms and legs were caught in some water plants at the bottom of the lake. The plants wrapped around her legs, but she took no notice of it. Alex was too petrified to look down for a face came into contact with hers.

The face had a maniac look to it. Like it was ready to murder her. In a fast motion, the face moved to the other side of Alex. Alex opened her eyes wide as she saw the angry spirit lifting a deadly object from the grip of her hand. Alex tried to move and this time, she looked at her trapped legs. She moved some more but the plants didn't let go of her.

She took out her wand from her pocket and slashed the plants with it. She quickly used her hands and legs to swim for some oxygen. Her head shot up from the water and she took a deep breath. She quickly swam to shore.

She put her hands on the ground. She felt cold. She looked at the ground and saw that the grennery was gone and it was only white. _Man seasons change really quickly here _Alex thought as she jumped out of the water.

Thinking that she was safe, she sat on the snow to try and breathe again. She got up from the snowy ground and wrung out the water in her hair. The little droplets of water fell on the snow and they quickly froze. Alex ignored the water droplets, her mind was elsewhere.

She was about to turn around when her eyes fell on the lake. Something black was coming up from beneath the water.

Blond hair slowly came up to the surface of the water and then the elegant body. The woman bought her hand up to her hair and threw them over her head. She had lips like the color of blood, blue eyes and a twisted smile on her face. This was the same woman that tried to attack Alex.

"You're the one that killed my children," Bloody Mary said as she pointed at her accusingly.

"I did not," Alex said with a bit of attitude in her voice.

A snarl came out from Bloody Mary as she flew straight at Alex. However, Alex dodged her. She turned around and saw Bloody Mary charging at her again while holding the knife in her hand.

Alex grabbed Bloody Mary's arm and twisted it, making her release the knife. Once the knife was released, Alex let go of her and pushed her into the lake once again where she fell deep into it. Alex grabbed the knife from the snow and headed out to find Harper.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. Thank you to darklilyofthevalley for giving me the idea of what is going on back in the real world. So thank you :)**

* * *

><p>Gigi and her friends tried tp push the door that Alex had locked. "One more push!" Gigi struggled as he friends pushed their weight on the door. The door finally opened and the three girls fell on the bathroom floor. Gigi got up from the floor and looked at the mirror. The candles were knocked over in the sink. Gigi held out her hand to the mirror. She touched the dried blood that easily chipped off of the mirror.<p>

"Gigi can we get out of here," one of her friends whimpered, "its creepy in here." She didn't know why, but she felt that she was being watched by some red beasy eyes. "I'm going," she saud as she fast walked away from the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Gigi failed to hear her friend. She was too curious at the mirror. How was the mirror bleeding? Unless...Bloody Mary was real. She picked up the three candles and lit them up one by one. She turned off the bathroom light and looked in the mirror. She knew that Bloody Mary was not real. Alex and Harper were just trying to get back at her and the horrible things that she done to them in the past.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary," she quickly said. Nothing happened. Gigi laughed out loud. "Alright Alex, Harper you can come out now. Bloody Mary is not even real."

There was no answer from neither on of them. Gigi crossed her arms over her chest and turned on the bathroom light. She walked over to the bathtub and pulled away the curtains. She screamed!

Bloody Mary was standing right in the bathtub. Her angry eyes piercing right at Gigi's eyes. She held out her hand in front of Gigi and jumped up. She was floating in mid-air. She quickly floated to Gigi and grabbed her face.

Gigi screamed bloody murdure. She got a hold of Bloody Mary's arm only to find out that it went through hers. Bloody Mary had a firm hold of her face. Using her two fingers she put them in Gigi's eyes and plucked them out. Gigi fell on the floor...dead. Bloody Mary jumped back in the mirror, dropping Gigi's eyeballs in the sink.

* * *

><p>Harper was running. She had never ran like this before. She jumped through thorns, passed through trees and bushes. She was getting exhausted but she needed to get out. The laceration on her chest was burning. She halted her running and looked at her wound. It was starting to swell. She quickly turned around as she heard a twig snap. She continued to run for her life.<p>

"Harper!" she heard her name being called. "Harper!"

"Alex!" Harper screamed.

"Harper where are you?" Alex yelled through the darkness and the trees.

"Just follow my voice!"

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. You?"

Alex appeared through the darkness of the trees. She spotted Harper and ran right to her. The girls gave each other big strong hugs.

"We neeed to get back home," Harper said as she squeezed Alex's hands. Another twig snapped behind them. Both Alex and Harper turned their heads and looked only to see nothing. A scream was heard out in the distance.

Alex and Harper looked at each other. "Let's go!" they yelled in unison as they ran out of the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. This includes some history from Queen Mary I a.k.a 'Bloody Mary' but in the story, it is not the real historical queen. I added some weird twist to it.**

* * *

><p>Another twig ferociously snapped as a white high heeled bloody shoe stepped on it. The shoe stepped onto the green grass. Once its owner walked through, the grass quickly turned brown and wilted. She breathed as her breath escaped her bloody lips appeared in front of her. The things that she had done in the past turned her into a cold spirit. She was thirsty for more blood. Thirty to kill people who ever summoned her. The only things that could destory her was happiness. She had never had happiness in her past life.<p>

Life had been cruel to her. Living with a ferocious lover who wanted nothing more than her to bear kids. She had children but none of them had survived. She remembered when she gave birth to one child. Blood seeped from underneath her legs as she looked at her dead child. She cried in her private time. She was not allowed to cry in front of her husband. A ferocious lover he was.

When he found out that she had a miscarrige and a still born birth, he grew furious with her. Mary had cried in fron of him as he yelled and shouted at her. She couldn;t take anymore of his abuse. She grabbed a knife from the conuted and plunged it at him. Her abusive husaband fell dead on the ground.

She touched his chest where the kife was. When she took the knife out, she looked at her hands covered in her husband's blood. Her whole life had been nothing but hell and this was her chance to escape. She looked at her husband that she had loved but he had never shown his affection for her.

Letting out a horrific scream she plunged the knife in her stomach and held it there with her hands. The blood washed over her hands as they smeared the white dress that she was wearing. She fell on the floor, her head leaning on top of her husband's stomach.

People believed that she was the one that killed her husband. They were right. They looked at the blood on her hands. It was incorpearated with hers and her husband's. To this day, she was called Bloody Mary.

She scoffed at that name. If only they had known why she as the way she was. She enjoy killing people but when they called her three times, she felt like she was being taunted. That made her thirsty to kill them. She took care of one taunting girl. Now, she had to deal with two more that kept escaping her grasp.

* * *

><p>Alex and Harper kept on running. They had to find a way to get out. Who knew where Bloody Mary was hiding. As Harper was running she tripped and twisted her ankle, she fell on the ground.<p>

Alex ceased her running and turned around. She ran to Harper and grabbed her hand. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I twisted my ankle," Harper answered.

"Here," Alex said as she threw Harper's arm over her shoulders and held her hand tightly around Harper's waist. They stopped walking to ctach their breaths.

They looked up and in front of them stood a white rabbit. The rabbit had dark circles around its eyes, balck ears, and a black line on his back. It was feeding on the sweet grass. Aled looked at it. Didn't rabbits usually run away when humans came in contact with them?

Suddenly the rabbit began to hop away. Alex didn't know why, but her and Harper began to follow it. As the little cottontail hopped away, Alex and Harper tried to keep up with it. The bunny stopped hopping and turned around to look at them. It twitched its little nose. Suddenly it jumped closer to them and landed in front of Alex. It put its tiny paw on Alex's knee and then it jumped away.

"Come on," Alex said to Harper as they began to follow the little jumping bunny.

After a few minutes of following the rabbit, Harper pleaded to Alex that she needed to rest. Alex set Harper down on the grass. The rabbit ruend around and hopped in front of them. It tapped Harper twice on the arm, indicating that they needed to get moving. Harper barely noticed it. Her face looked pale and there were dark circles under her eyes, To Alex she looked kind of old.

"Harper are you okay?" Alex asked.

Harper shook her head. She could feel something tightning inside her chest. "No," she muttered. She looked down at her chest and pulled the shirt. The wound became infected! Having an infected wound was not good for the health for a fifteen year old girl. She felt like that she was slowly withering away into nothing.

The rabbit jumped on Harper's lap and twitched its nose in front of her face. Alex looked at the strange little rabbit. What was he trying to do? Obviously he was trying to tell them something. Another wood snapped in the nearby treees.

Alex and Harper gasped as they looked.

The rabbit jumped off of Harper's lap and disappeared into the darkness of the trees, never to be seen again. "Come on," Alex said as she helped Harper on her feet. The girls continued to run away from the angry spirit.

* * *

><p>Looking through the dark, two slitted red eyes stalked the two girls. She was not going to let them get away from her. Oh no that was not going to happen. No one escaped her. Once summoned she had the ability to hanut you forever until you were killed by her bloody hands.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

><p>The angry spirit thought it was better for her two summoners to walk into a trap. She knew what the girls were trying to find. They were trying to find the House of Mirrors.<p>

The House of Mirrors was a place where you went back to the original home where you summoned Bloody mary. If Bloody Mary was ever to follow you in the mirror, she would have the chance to kill you where you would suffer a most painful death. If you were to get back home and break the mirror, she would not kill you but haunt you forever.

Alex and Harper suddenly sat down on the soft grass. The girls were exhausted. They wished the little bunny was with htem to bring the girls a little happiness. Alex turned her head and saw a sign nailed on the tree. She squinted as she tried to see the words. It said: **_Want to go home? House of Mirrors this way!_**

The arrow was pointing to left of their destination. Alex grew relieved. She would follow any signs right now that lead her home and away from Bloody Mary. "Harper," she said as she stood up on her feet. "Come on, I think we found our way home."

"How?" Harper asked as she stood up. She held onto Alex for support. Alex pointed at the sign and Harper nodded. Harper was willing to follow and signs that too kher home safley. The infected pain on her chest was beginning to reduce. She hadn't checked on it in a while. She oulled on the collar of her shirt and looked down. The infection was gone and the wound was beginning to close. Harper didn't know how a wound would magically heal itself. It was hurting a lot in the past few hours. When Harper made contact with that little bunny, the pain began to reduce. Maybe the rabbit did the trick.

"Come on Harper," Alex said as she pulled on her friend's arm.

Harper shook all thought away and limped with Alex. Her ankle was fine but not fully healed. "Do you know how far away it is?" Harper suddenly asked.

"I have no idea," Alex answered her. "All we have to worry is getting there safely without her following us."

"Yea—ahh!" Harper screamed as she fell inside a camouflauged chasm. How come she hadn't seen it? She looked at the green leaves and twigs she was sitting on.

"Harper!" Alec yellled as she kneeled down and looked at Harper, "are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Harper called back.

"Take my hand!" Alec said as she reached down.

Harper limped towards Alex and tried to grab her hand. With one more jump, she grabbed hold of Alex's hand.

Alex bought her other hand down and Harper took it. Using her strength, Alex stood up from the ground and walked abckwards as she dragged Harper out of the hole.

Harper safley go out of the hole and rested on the ground. She looked at Alex and stared at her with wide frightened eyes.

"What?" Alex asked as she rasied her arms up and shrugged.

"Behind you!" Harper screamed as she pointed behind Alex.

Noticing Harper's scare, Alex whipped around as her hair whipped around her back. She came face-to-face with Bloody Mary.

Her trapped had kind of worked. She hoped the two girls would fall in the chasm but only one of them did. At least the two girls had stalled for a couple of minutes for her to get to them. Now she had the opportunity to get to them.

Alex tried her best not to yell. She and Harper had to get out. There had to be a good diversion to distract Bloody Mary so they could get away. "Person behind you!" Alex yelled with fright as she frantically pointed behind Bloody Mary.

Bloody Mary quickly turned around and saw who was behind her. She saw nobody. Alex and Harper had quickly left her there. She felt abandoned. Enraged, Bloody Mary spread out her arms, she tilted her head back, and let out a shrilly scream. She turned back around as she saw both girls that were out of sight. She put her arms on the side of her hips and shot up in the air. She rockets towards the darkness of the forest to find Harper and Alex. To kill them.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

><p>Harper and Alex followed the signs that could lead them to the House of Mirrors. Harper constantly kept turning her head around to see if they were being followed or not. She sae a white mist that kept accelerating towards them. "Alex, she's onto us!" Harper screamed.<p>

Alex whipped her head around. She saw the same white mist that Harper asw. She grabbed Harper's hand and picked up the pace. She had never ran this much before. It was so exhausting! This is how it feels like to run for your life. The feeling of possibly throwing up a heart after you're finished running.

The girls made a final turn to the right and they came in contact with a small building that said 'The House of Mirrors.' The girls quixkly ran to it and opened its doors. Harper looked behind her as she saw the white mist rocketing at them.

"Now!" Alex yelled as she and Harper shut the doors. All that was heard was a loud thump. The girls stepped away from the door and looked at it as if it was about to blow up. Silence. "Let's go," Alex said as they ran away from the door and deep into the building.

The two friends stopped running as they looked in front. Standing in front of them was an infinted line of mirrors and staring back at the two girls were their refelction. "How do we know which one to go to?" Harper asked Alex.

Alex only shook her head. "I don't know."

Harper looked at her reflection. She had the same face and hair color but there was a different background around her. She moved from one mirror to the next and they all had a different background. One of them had a red color, the other green, the other blue, the other white, and the other cream. _Gigi's bathroom has a cream color _Harper thought. She turned her head as she saw a frustrated Alex tapping on every mirror.

"This is hopeless!" Alex commented.

Harper turend her attention back to the mirror that she was facing. She out her hand in it, only to be taken inside. She quickly gasped as she pulled her hand away. She looked at her hand and it was still there. "Aex," she called as Alex came to her. "Look," she put her hand back in the mirror once again.

Alex stared at it. Sje also put her hand inside only to the taken in. "I thik you found our way home."

Relieved, both girls smiled at each other. They took one another's hands. Their relief was cut short as the door broke down. Startled, Alex and Harper jumped inside the mirror along with Bloody Mary floating right behind them.

Bloody Mary could get inside every mirror that was inside the House of Mirrors, since her body had access to it. The summoner could only get back to the original place where the angry spirit was summoned.

Finally, Alex and harper jumped back into Gigi's bathroom. Alex turned around to look at the unbroken mirror while Harper moved a few steps back and stumbled backwards over Gigi's body and fell on the floor. She stared at Gigi's face in horror as her face was turned to look at her through two black holes.

Alex squinted at the mirror. She saw a blond dot that advancing towards the mirror. Terrified, she looked around for anything to break the mirror. She opened a drawer and pulled out Gigi's comb. She held the comb up in the air and smashed the handle of it on the mirror. With one more hard plunge, the mirror broke and its shattered glass fell on the bathroom sink.

The comb was still connected to the mirror. A line of red blood trickled down the mirror and into the sink. A high-pitched bloody scream filled their ears and the bathroom light began to flicker on and off. The whole mirror suddenly broke and a silver mist appeared. Alex looked closely at the mist and she swore that she saw a face in it. The the mist disappeared.

Harper tried to catch her breath. Had she seen Gigi's body disappear right in front of her? "A-Alex," she stuttered, "Gigi is dead."

Alex looked at her friend and helped her up. They weren't that fond of Gigi but being murdered in a brutal way was not what she deserved. "Let's just get out here." The girls got out of the bathroom and went to the living room to find it empty. The girls were gone along with their sleepover possessions. Alex suddenly had this eerie feeling of being in Gigi's house. She felt like they were being watched. She grabbed Harper's hand and abandoing their sleeping bags and pillows, they left Gigi's house.

The last candle in the bathroom was blown out by the breath of an angry spirit.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Hey everybody thank you very much for all of your reviews. Sorry if I gave you the scare but wirting horrors is so much fun. Anyways, do you guys like Harry Potter? If so I have a Harry Potter crossover with Wizards of Waverly Place. It's called "Wizards of Hogwarts" and I would love to see what you guys think of it. Thank you again. **


End file.
